marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush on Punisher
The Ambush on the Punisher was an operation organized by DA Samantha Reyes in order to capture the Punisher. Background attacks the Dogs of Hell]] All of the Punisher's murderous activities made him a high-level target of the District Attorney's office. Samantha Reyes went to the 15th Precinct Police Station to meet with Grotto who survived from two Punisher's attacks. Grotto promised to give up information about the Kitchen Irish in exchange for a deal, however, Reyes insisted that most of Grotto's associates were already dead. Instead, Blake Tower proposed that Grotto wear a wire to meet with Edgar Brass and trick him into confessing that he was dealing drugs in New York City again. Grotto refused and Reyes told him he was free to go, but Tower showed Grotto images of the Punisher's previous victims to make him change his mind. Actually, Reyes and police wanted to use Grotto as bait to capture Punisher. However, the Punisher learned about operation using a police radio station. Knowing that this would most likely be an ambush for him, the Punisher made his own plans about how to protect himself and kill his target. So, the Punisher attacked Dogs of Hell's base, killed almost all the members inside and taking control of one of the trucks. Ambush aims at Grotto in his ambush]] Doing as instructed, the nervous Grotto with wire moved forward towards Brass' warehouse. Grotto called him out in the darkness and told him to come out where he could see him, but nobody appeared. Eventually, Grotto seemingly spotted Brass standing between some shipping crates and went to speak to him. The man turned out, however, not to be Brass but a cop who reported to the station. Foggy Nelson and Karen Page guessed that Reyes lied to them and all operation was organized to arrest the Punisher and Grotto was used as bait. battles against the Punisher]] At that moment, police noticed an incoming truck and fired upon it. But they realized it was being driven by a captured member of the Dogs of Hell and was a distraction. The Punisher meanwhile took the position on a nearby rooftop and once again took aim at Grotto, however once again he was interrupted and attacked by Daredevil and the pair began to fight once again. As the Punisher and Daredevil continued to fight, Reyes ordered the police to began shooting at them. The Punisher and Daredevil continued fighting as they dodged the many bullets being fired at them. Eventually, they fell through a glass ceiling and the Punisher saw that Daredevil was suffering great pain. Punisher was able to take the wounded Daredevil hostage onto a rooftop. Aftermath attempts to rescue Grotto]] After the failure of the operation, Grotto ran away and decided to leave the city by himself. Grotto stole a car while attempting to leave, however, he was found, beaten and captured by the Punisher. Grotto was taken onto a rooftop where the Punisher presented him to the captured Daredevil who he ordered to kill him before he shot Grotto, giving him the power to choose who died. Punisher tortured Grotto and made him confess to his murders to explain to Daredevil why Grotto deserved to die. Punisher aimed his gun at Grotto's chest and began counting down, while Grotto begged for his life. Just as Punisher counted down, Daredevil used his one bullet to break his chains before running at Punisher. He came too late and Punisher fatally shot Grotto point blank in the chest.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's Finest References Category:Events